Bad boy
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Cada apasionado golpe que Griffin daba al cubo metálico hacía que algo en Spencer comenzara a crecer.
1. Chapter 1

Desde que Spencer vio a Griffin siendo sometido por un policía, después de robar su motocicleta, no pudo resistirse a él. Y con cada golpe que Griffin daba al cubo metálico, algo en los pantalones de Spencer comenzó a crecer. Se sentía como si fuera de mantequilla, derritiéndose antela pasión y la energía que Griffin desprendía en cada golpe del mazo.

"Por favor que se quite la camisa", rogaba para sus adentros Spencer. Viendo como gotas de sudor escurrían por el rostro del chico malo.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió.

"¿Qué hace él aquí?", dijo Carliy arruinando tan sublime momento.


	2. Chapter 2

Algunos golpes se escucharon, Spencer abrió la puerta descubriendo tras de ella a Griffin. El chico estaba pardo arrogantemente, con sus manos en la cintura, sus piernas abiertas, su pecho expandido y su barbilla al aire. Vestía de negro con una chamarra de piel que resaltaba su look de chico malo. "¿Cómo es que puede ser tan sexy?", pensó en silencio Spencer.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?, preguntó enojado Spencer. Después de haber sido golpeado por el conserje unas horas atrás, ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

"Vine hablar contigo", dijo Griffin con indiferencia.

"¿Vas a decirme que nunca vas a volver a ver a mi hermana? Porque si no es así tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar".

"Es ella la que me busca", dijó Griffin levantando los hombros.

"¡Eres un cínico!", dijo Spencer agitando con furia el pecho del chico.

"Bájale a tu drama", dijo Griffin retirando tranquilamente las manos de Spencer, "Tengo para los dos".

"¿Qué?", exclamó confundido Spencer.

"Sí", contestó Griffin apretando su propio bulto con su mano diestra, "Me alcanza para los dos", dio un guiño a Spencer.

Spencer –confundido- no supo que contestar ni como actuar, situación que Griffin aprovecho para tomar a Spencer del pecho y atraerlo hacia él.

"No te resistas", susurró Griffin en la boca del adulto.

Spencer devoró el aliento que el chico dejó escapar.

"Sabes que quieres", dijo Griffin viendo cómo Spencer parecía derretirse.

"¿Carly?", gimió Spencer.

"Si tú no le dices y yo no le digo, no tiene por qué enterarse".

Spencer sólo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza, antes de sentir los labios de Griffin posesionándose de los suyos. Luego pudo sentir la lengua del chico invadiendo agresivamente su boca.

Griffin tomó a Spencer de los hombros y lo obligo arrodillarse frente a él. Descuidadamente cerró la puerta del departamento para rápidamente liberar su duro miembro. Comenzó a pasarlo por el rostro de Spencer, sus ojos, su nariz y sobre todo por sus labios. Luego, sosteniendo la cabeza de Spencer, Griffin se adentró en la boca de Spencer, comenzando a bombearla con gran intensidad. Era la primera vez que Spencer tenía una experiencia como esta, pero de verdad la estaba disfrutando.

Cuando se cansó, tomó a Spencer del cuello y lo levantó.

"Quítate la ropa", ordenó arrogante Griffin,

Spencer comenzó a quitarse su playera.

"Frente a mí", exigió Griffin sentado en el sofá.

Spencer obedeció quitándose los tenis. Griffin lo miraba bombeando su miembro. Spencer continuó, se quitó el pantalón y posteriormente su ropa interior, quedando completamente desnudo.

"Regresa a tu trabajo", ordenó Griffin señalando su miembro.

Spencer se arrodilló y regresó a devorar el miembro de Griffin

"Veo que lo disfrutas", se burló Griffin de Spencer.

Griffin aprovecha para quitarse la chamarra, la sudadera y la playera, dejando su joven torso al descubierto. "Definitivamente sexy", pensó Spencer, al ver los músculos incipientes de aquel cuerpo tan esbelto.

Cuando Griffin se aburrió, levantó a Spencer y con violencia, hizo que se arrodillara sobre el sofá, dándole la espalda y mostrando su trasero. Griffin sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón un condón y se lo colocó.

"Es mi primera vez", dijo con nerviosismo Spencer, cuando sintió en su entrada el miembro de Griffin. Esperando que el chico tuviera un poco de delicadeza.

Pero Griffin sólo se lamió los labios con la actitud de un lobo hambriento.

"Me encantan los vírgenes", dijo el chico, antes de adentrase a la fuerza dentro de Spencer.

Spencer sentía que se estaba desgarrando ante la invasión de la dureza de Griffin. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de Spencer, Griffin tomó a Spencer del cabello y comenzó el bombeo. Spencer lloraba y gemía. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su vida pero tampoco tanto placer.

Cuando sintió Griffin que el momento estaba por llegar, salió de Spencer y se liberó del preservativo, bombeó con su mano su miembro; segundos después llenó la espalda de Spencer con su esencia.

Griffin no dijo nada, sólo comenzó a vestirse.

"Nos vemos", dice Griffin antes de dejar a Spencer y salir del departamento.

Spencer abandonado, comenzó a bombear su olvidado miembro. Aun que adolorido disfruto completamente de ser sometido por aquel chico. Segundos después llegó, derramando su esencia sobre si mismo.


End file.
